After Still
by simi838
Summary: Set near the end and after 'Still" episode. Daryl and Beth are living in the moment and finally doing something they want to do. ONE SHOT Daryl/Beth


Daryl sat across from her. Watching and listening to everything she was saying.

"And that's how incredibly stupid I am" Beth laughed with a sad expression laced over her face.

Daryl hated to see her this sad. Maybe his brain lacked the proper judgement under the influence of the moon shine but, Beth looked so beautiful tonight.

Covered in walkers blood, hair greasy and curling out in all directions, cheeks stained with tears she was so beautiful to Daryl. He felt so bad about flipping out at her earlier and scaring her half to death that he could barely make eye contact with the person that held him while he was crying.

No one has ever held Daryl before, or at least the way she held him. He can still feel her arms wrapped tightly around his sides. No words just pure innocence.

"Lets burn it to the ground" Beth said, her smile beaming as she giggled. And oh man her giggles made Daryl crazy. They were so cute and true and really showed how young she was. How was Daryl meant to say no? He hasn't said no to her so far and he was not about to start after the way she looked at him all happy like.

Pulling Beth up to her feet he walked her inside straight to the box of alcohol. Without saying anything they both doused the house with moonshine making sure it was all covered for true satisfaction.

After finally finishing the job Beth and Daryl walk outside with the burning money ready. Beth smiled brightly and starred into the blazing fires with her middle finger high in the air. Daryl was looking at her. The fires light dancing across her face made her seem like a god. She looked back at Daryl and nudged him with her arm.

Once again Daryl did as she said and flipped the bird to the burning house that reminded him too much his life before this. Walkers slowly started appearing around the house signifying its time for Beth and Daryl to head back.

Together they ran back through the woods laughing loudly as the alcohol was now taking full effect. Beth was running so fast she stumbled on a tree root and fell to the ground still laughing her ass off. Daryl stopped and turned to laugh along with her.

"Daryl!" She bellowed out raising her hand in the sky "Go on without me" she joked.

Daryl laughed and ran back to her. Without paying attention he managed to trip over the same root Beth did and fell right on top of her.

"Daryl" Beth laughed from under him "You came back to save me" she smiled brightly up at him.

Daryl looked down at her. His forearms propped him up slightly above her so he wasn't crushing her, "I would never leave you behind" He said glancing down at her lips.

"Daryl" she laughed "I never thought you would" Beth bit her lip nervously under his gaze "Are you gonna get off me or are we just gonna lie like this until the walkers come?"

Daryl didn't say anything. He just looked at her for a moment longer, savouring the way she felt under him and the warmth that bubbled in his chest.

He used his better judgement to roll off he onto the floor next to her, a little to drunk to stand up straight away. Beth laughed "Your such a wreck right now" She jumped to her feet and stood over him, her feet at his sides.

"Look who's the big, kick ass walker killer now" She said taking authority over Daryl whom happily lazed under under her "Don't Worry Daryl I will protect you"

Daryl smirked to himself loving this side of her. He wanted to see how far he can push this new 'adult' Beth. Daryl ran his hands from her ankles, up her calves and stopped just behind her knee. She raised her eyebrows at him wondering what he was doing, but she didn't protest. Daryl pulled his hands forward roughly causing Beth's knees to give and fall back on top of him.

Beth Squeaked as she fell and was now sitting on top of Daryl stomach laughing. Beth put her hands on his chest to steady herself but she didn't get off him. Daryl continued moving his hands up her legs, now sliding up her thighs to her bum. They held eye contact the whole time, Daryl searching for a sign to stop and Beth eyes held no hesitation. Beth tightened her lips nervously as Daryl felt her ass, he cheekily squeezed it making Beth giggle and sat higher on instinct.

"Don't Daryl" She laughed punching him in the stomach before his moved his hands to her hips. They both laughed as Daryl sat up with Beth still sitting on his lap. They were now face to face with there noses bumping each other. Beth drew her arms around his neck making him a little closer.

Daryl looked from her eyes to her lips with so much want for her. This started out as a tease and now has turned into something probably bad for the both of them. But for the moment they didn't care.

He slid his has up her back and held her tightly. There face was a mere inch apart and their breath was all jumbled together. "I don't think this is what chaperones are supposed to do with the drinkers" Beth whispered as there lips brushed past each other.

"Well I guess I'm a shitty chaperone then" He said deeply holding her tighter. After another moment they closed the space between their lips. A gentle peck at first as Daryl looked into her eyes one last time for rejection. There wasn't any. Beth grabbed his neck and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

Daryl moved one hand back down to her bum and the other held the back of her neck. Their kiss was immaculate and filled with drunken passion. Daryl kissed her as though he just got bit and was going to die. He sucked at her bottom lip which made Beth moan deep in her throat. They opened their mouths and there tongue's massaged each other.

Beth had her hands mingled up in his hair tugging on it slightly in desperation to have all of him. Breaking the kiss Daryl moved and placed a quick peck on her cheek, jawline, shoulder then moved to the sensitive parts of her neck. He nipped and kissed her neck knowing it was going to leave a mark and Beth bit her lip holding back another moan.

Beth pulled back and pushed Daryl back down to the laying position. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to undo Daryl's leather vest. He watched her with his hands resting on the top of her thighs. He shrugged out of the vest exposing his bare skins to her.

Daryl's Body was ripped to say the least. He had a strong chest with and 8 pack chiselled onto his body, a few old looking scars here and there but it was a pinnacle of perfection. Beth went to kissing every inch of him she could see.

Beth went back to kissing him lips quickly laying fully on top of him. They continued kissing for a while longer. They went from kissing to embracing to just looking at each other and absorbing the moment never wanting it to end. Because in this moment they forgot that everyone they knew was probably dead and that the world has gone to hell. They were lost in each other and finally had no worries.

Beth heard rustling ahead of them and glanced up to see a walker coming though. Beth gasped and grabbed Daryl's cross bow, held it in place and shot the walker right in the middle of his head.

Beth breathed as she lowered her cross bow and smiled at her good shot.

"So you finally fired a cross bow" Daryl smiled.

ALL done! thanks for reading

please review

Just a one shot but I hope you liked it

Have an excellent day y'all.


End file.
